Take Me Back
by jroehin
Summary: She dreams, he comes...will she come with him? Yeah, crap summary, just read and review.. 3


_A/N:::I know that the title is corny…but what can I do? I'm a writer…just review if you like my fanfic…if not, tell me by means of a review…=3…Ahaha…I accept criticism and any corrections…sooooooo….go on…read…if you can…=3…_

_Ms Sarcasm09_

**Take Me Back**

_"Has it really been ten years?"_ Sarah thought as she stared out of the window of her new flat in London. Her physical appearance has never changed, same chocolate brown hair, same startlingly green eyes and same feisty manner. A few changes had been added like figure, she was now mature and more womanly. Yes, it had been ten years since "The Incident" had happened. She knows she should have regretted wishing Toby away when he was a babe. But she doesn't. If she hadn't done that, she wouldn't have true friends like Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. And she would have never met Jareth.

_"Oh Jareth,"_ she sighed. She could never put his mismatched eyes, wild hair and hypnotic voice out of her mind. He had starred every dream of her night since she had left the labyrinth. Sleeping became a hard habit because of it. She couldn't ignore that small nagging voice she hears in her head.

_"How is he now? Is he heartbroken? Or has he moved on and forgotten me?"_ Sarah shook her head, as if to dispel the thoughts she had conjured. She checked her watch. 7:00, time for dinner.

Robert and Karen kicked them out of the house when she was eighteen so she could take care of Toby and leave the couple to enjoy their life. She would have thought that "It's not fair!" if she was still fifteen, but she grew up to realize that they too need some space. So she took Toby with her and the boy seemed to understand the situation and approve.

"Toby!" she called upstairs. "Dinner time!"

Toby was now thirteen years of age. His blond hair hung over his blue eyes, giving a look that said _"Hey, I'm cool."_

"Alright." Toby sat down on one of the chairs on the table. "What's for dinner, Sar?"

"Your favorite, roast beef and mashed potatoes."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Mom?" he said as he dug in to his meal.

"Yeah, and don't call me Mom." Sarah said and smiled.

After meal, Sarah washed the dishes and went up to her room. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. This is the part of the day she dreaded, sleep time, time to see Jareth's torn expression once again when she rejected him. She took a deep breath before deciding that she needed sleep.

_In her dream, she was in the Escher Room, he was constantly running away from her, singing to her. She wanted him to stop. She couldn't take it anymore._

_"I…I can't live within you…" he crooned. He was right behind her now, she could feel his power emanating from his body. He never changed, he seemed timeless to her._

_"Stop this, Jareth!" she shouted at him. Jareth was stunned. That wasn't what she was supposed to say. He reached out with the crystal in his hand._

_"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I would be your slave." It took every last ounce of dignity and courage not to drop to her knees and accept the offer._

_"Stop it." Sarah whispered. The sound echoed around her._

_"Sarah." Jareth murmured. It sent shivers down her spine. "Don't defy me."_

_She found herself saying the same words that had made her reject him._

_"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered…I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen…For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…"_

Sarah woke up just before she said the six dreaded words. Her breathing was ragged and her forehead was covered by a sheen of sweat. She checked her alarm clock.

Odd, it was _13:00_. She didn't have any alarm clocks with a thirteenth hour unless…

"Sarah…" a voice said from the other end of the room. Her eyes scanned her room for the voice and he stepped into the spotlight.

He hasn't aged a bit, it was like she was still in the dream. His mismatched eyes stared so intensely that she couldn't bear to look at him straight. His wild hair same uneven lengths. His clothing was same as well. A black poet shirt that showed of his toned chest, black tights that was too tight for Sarah's imagination and knee-high boots completing his very superior and sexy look.

"My Sarah, you have grown." He said as his eyes raked over her disheveled form.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I merely came here for a visit, it's been a decade, am I correct?" Jareth said as he produced a crystal in his right hand and started twirling it in his fingers.

She nodded her head. "How are you?" she got up and went to her vanity, arranged herself and stood up to face him.

"I am fine, precious." He said sarcastically. "I've waited a decade, convincing you with the dreams to come back to me. To be my queen, yet every time you defy me and leave me there, anxious and waiting for the next night to come."

"I…"

"I've suffered every single night, in my bed thinking, 'When will I have my wife?', I tried to get over you, still my mind thinks of you, you've stolen my heart and I can't get it back." He took a deep breath. "Now, I've come to get my heart back from you or get yours in return."

Sarah doesn't know what to do. He had bared his very soul in front of her. He had been broken for the past ten years, torn and shredded. Waiting for the time to come, waiting for her.

"Take me back then!" she walked forward and pounded on his chest with her balled fists. Tears started streaming from her eyes. "Take me back! I want to go back to the labyrinth, I want to go back to the castle beyond the goblin city…I want to go back to you!".

Jareth wrapped his arms around her. The fire she had when she was fifteen was slowly disappearing. "Shh…" he insisted.

She looked up at him and his heart nearly fell in love all over again. Her eyes, so beautiful, so full of emotion. He couldn't hold back any more. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. She responded as hungrily as he did. It was like they were two thirsty people, drinking water for the first time in days.

They broke apart to breathe. "Take me back." Was all Sarah could say.

Jareth conjured a crystal in his hand and threw it to the ground. Everything started spinning, within a matter of seconds, the spinning stopped and they were in his chambers.

Little by little, the clothings were discarded as they explored each other until dawn.

"I love you, Jareth." Sarah said after their passionate love-making.

"I love you too, Sarah, always have and always will."

Thank you for reading! Review, please…by the way, my true name is RAIN not 09…for those who got it wrong on my first fanfics, it's ok, I prefer anyway…I hope you enjoy it!

RAIN a.k.a 09


End file.
